beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Xiaolong B:E
Emperor Xiaolong Blazing Eternity is an Attack Type Bey and the Evolution of Crimson Xiaolong. It has evolved into Dynasty Xiaolong D:L Face Bolt: Xiaolong The Face bolt depics a Dragon. The Dragon seems to represent Xiaolong because their is a text written across the face bolt. The text is written a chinese, 龍, meaning "XIAOLONG" or Dragon. Xiaolong is a extremley unique and it has different notches for each of the layer of Emperor Xiaolong alowing each peice to have it's own ratiation. This bolt is espcially customized with a high tech barring core that stores heat to fuel Radiant Waves. Energy Ring: Xiaolong II *'Weight: 2.0 Grams' Xiaolong II is an Energy Ring variant of Xiaolong with a dark orange flame design on a translucent yellow backround. The flame designs are especially customized to have their own rotation to create constant frictional heat flowing throughout the beyblade. Notches are also specially customized on the backround surface to constantly release fluctuating heat out of the bey itself. These waves of heat are used to spin at rapid speeds with the bey's air space to create flames while spinning. Fusion Wheel: Emperor *'Total Weight 30.5 Grams' PC Frame *Weight 2.5 Grams The PC Frame is a polycarbonate frame colored a bright orange that wraps directly around the Xiaolong II energy ring. It is has several notches around the edges that reach upward to look like horns of a dragon, dragon heads are also depicted on the hidden sides of the frame. It is made to show signs of heat storange when it glows. It is also used to condense heat while spinning. Metal Frame *20 Grams The Metal frame is the outter frame of the fusion wheel and acts as the attack wheel. Wrapped around it are two dragon like gauntlets designed with red and yellow coloring, two grey horns and pitch black eyes. The wheel only features two of the heads and the rest is designed notches depicted as flames. This Frame features Normal Mode, Burst Mode, Nova Mode and Revolution mode. #Normal Mode: The Dragon heads are closed and the bey is used to create friction for heat in the beyblade. that is stored in the Kaiser Core. #Burst Mode: In Burst Mode the Dragon heads open and release flames created from the heat on command surrounding the beyblade in a shaped Dragon like flame. #Nova Mode:The flame like notches open and release heat that is condesned in the air to create and radiant electrostatic field that can act as a shield or can be easily sparked to create a ball of flames that surrounds the beyblade. #Revolution Mode: Both the Dragon head's and the flame designes open to release an incredible amount of hear that surrounds the enitire stage into a frenzy of Flames. Core *Weight 10 Grams The Kaiser Core is the name of this frame. It is a core frame the connects itself to every part of the beyblade. It constantly fluctuates heat throughout the beyblade to cause a radiant surge. The radiation from the heat is used to create waves of heat constantly and secretly released out of the fusion wheel to injure opposing beys and create a field of radiant heat around Emperor Xiaolong. 4D Preformance Tip: Blazing Eternity (B:E) The Blazing Eternity Tip is a special tip with a track height of 145. The track itself features a three pronged coated rubber wing used to absorb impact and repel attacks aimed at the lower beyblade. The coating on the track protects the rubber from heat damage. The actuall tip is a thick red gear with a coated metal flat bottom. This bottom is is equipted with special gears within itself. This gear ejects other tips from the hidden whole at the bottom of the metal flat . The tips that can be produced are Xtreme Metal Sharp, Wide Metal Defence and Xtreme Metal Flat. These tips are especially designed with a special metal coating that absorbs heat and sparks with the ground friction to create flames. Certain Tips have certain abilities when combined with this gear. *Xteme Metal Sharp: The Sharp tip can use the coating from the gear to constantly store heat and instantaniously spark heat with the ground creating a flame. *Xtreme Metal Flat: The Flat Tip is used to preserve and recreate stamina by using it's sturdiness to keep the bey steady and use the hidden gear to create stamina from the heat that the coating absorbs. *Wide Metal Defence. The Wide Defencive tip is used to defend the bey and normally spark against an opposing bey heating it up causing internal damage to it. Stats Abilities Attack Dragon Soul Strike: While in Burst Mode Xiaolong releases flames that surround itself in the shape of a dragon. When this move is used Emperor Xiaolong (Beast) Appears and Uses his blade to summon the dragon made of flames. Inferno Waiver: While in Burst Mode Xiaolong releases flames that surround itself in the shape of a dragon and circles the stage to create a giant twister made of flames. When this move is used Emperor Xiaolong (Beast) Appears and Uses his blade and stabs it into the floor and creates a seal in which flames erupt from in a gyser form. Max Burnum: While in Revolution Mode Xiaolong releases it's full capacity of heat and radiation in the form of flames to totally surround the field in flames. When this move is used Emperor Xiaolong (Beast) Appears and uses it's sword to summon several Dragon's made of flames. Dragon Dash: While usong the XRS Tip the tip is used to spark the heated coating creating a flaming tip that sets a trail of flames to wherever it passes. Defence Cross Nova Defender: While in Nova Mode the radiation/static field is sparked and creates an orb of flames to surround and defend Xiaolong. When this move is used Emperor Xiaolong appears and uses it's sword to create a spinning wall of flames. Hyper Helio Reflector: While using the WMD tip an attacking bey sparks the special coating to heat up the attacking bey to extreme temperatures. Beylin's 4000 Year Old Secret, Soid Iron Wall: Xiaolong uses the combination of the rubber wing defencive track and a sturdy tip (Either WMD, or XRF) to create an absolute defencive wall by using heat waves which are released constantly to reduce the opponents speed and balance before they even hit Xiaolong allowing Xiaolong to repel the opposing bey without even moving, it is the most absolute defence. When this move is first used the user creats a gaint Ying-Yang simbol over the stadium which fades quickly, which repels the opposing bey to the outside of the stadium. Stamina Radiant Rumble: The XRF Tip is used to regain stamina by constantly creating heat to fuel the beys spin. When this move is used the bey itself glows a bright red. Special Moves Dragon Force Blaze Formation: Emperor Xiaolong appears stabs his sword into the ground creating a summoning circle that summons several dragons made of flame that will attack the opponent. The Dragon's can breathe more fire or simply ram the opposition. Dragon Force Galactic Soul Surge: Emperor Xiaolong appears and summons Kaiser (Radiant) energy from across the reaches of the galaxy and uses them to charge his Sword and uses it to ensnares the battle field in a wide spread or focused wave of energy. Afterwards Empeor Xiaolong glows a bright red depicting the power boost that this move gives him after it is used. Dragon Force Supreme - King Galaxy Ultima: Emperor Xiaolong appears and releases the yellow guards on his blade and sends lighting that spreads the clouds in the sky and rips a dimentional whole in the atmosphere. A Giant Dragon then decends, A Dragon created from electricity, radiation and flames that strikes the field of play igniting everything intoa fiery pit of absolute destruction. Category:Evolved Beyblades